Happy Birthday, Inugami!
by Horace-Illusio
Summary: Muchi throws Inugami a birthday party with Tamazuki's permission. Much to Inugami's dislike at the party he said he didn't want, it quickly spirals out of control when Tamazuki ends up getting drunk. [Slight Inugami x Tamazuki]


"Hey, Inugami, I got a question for you," Muchi began as Inugami turned around to face the youkai who seemed to appear randomly. "Eh? What is it?" Inugami asked. "When is your birthday, anyway? It's been, like, over a year since you've been here! When is it?" He asked. "November 4th..." Inugami muttered. Why would he care? Muchi never seemed to give a damn about others.

"...That's tomorrow, right?" Muchi mumbled. Inugami nodded. "Why haven't you told anyone? We need like a reason to celebrate and shit!" He snickered. Of course thats what he wanted...

"I'd prefer not to. I never liked my birthday.." Inugami glanced away. "Why's that?" Muchi asked. "I just don't... Nothing ever happened on those days besides my dad getting arrested for something and my mom no where to be seen." Inugami explained. "Damn. Well, I'm gonna make it up for ya!" Muchi grinned. "Please don't." Inugami blinked.

But it was too late as the wind youkai ran off, leaving Inugami alone. "Dumbass." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tamazuki?"<p>

Tamazuki raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the dark green haired youkai. "Yes, Muchi?" He asked. "I think we should throw Inugami a birthday party! I mean, he's be ever really had one so.."

The Tanuki youkai thought for a moment. "Hmm.. Sure. Why not. Special occasion." He smirked. "Really?" Muchi grinned. Tamazuki nodded. "I'll intrust this to you." Tamazuki crossed his arms. "Got it!" Muchi continued to grin and he ran off once more.

* * *

><p>Inugami muttered curses to himself. Where was everyone? Where did they go? Even Muchi wasn't around and he seems to always be around. The guy has no life other than murdering people it seemed. Well, to Inugami, that is.<p>

"Yo! Inugami!"

Spoke too soon. "What is it Muchi?" Inugami grumbled and turned around to face him. "Come with me!" He grinned. "I'd rather not." Inugami sighed. "Too bad." Muchi grabbed Inugami's wrist and literally started dragging the dog youkai. "MUCHI THE HELL, LET ME GO!" Inugami yelled. Muchi didn't listen.

Muchi managed to drag him into a dark room and he flicked on the lights to practically the entire Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō members gathered around in meeting room. Inugami screamed in fear or surprise at this when they all shouted something that he didn't hear over his shriek.

"Majestic." Muchi laughed, clearly being sarcastic. "Sh-shut up, Muchi! It scared the shit out of me...!" Inugami growled. Once again Muchi didn't listen. "Well, whatever! Come on!" He grinned wider if even possible.

Inugami sighed. Didn't he already say he didn't want a birthday party? "So, Inugami, how old are you now?" Sodemogi asked. "Okay, one, where the hell did you come from? and I'm turning... 15 today." Inugami muttered. Sodemogi snickered. "You're young.." Sodemogi smirked. "Shut it, Tamazuki's 17, not too far from me.." Inugami muttered.

Sodemogi didn't seem to care as he waddled off. Inugami huffed and took a seat in a chair near a table. "This is stupid..." He muttered. Though, the set up was quite interesting. Banners, balloons and steamers filled the room, all brightly colored.

"Muchi did a nice job, hn?" Tamazuki smiled from behind him. "T-Tamazuki-!?" Inugami jumped and looked around to face his lord. "Hello to you too, Inugami." He laughed and took a seat next to him. "I guess he did... I mean, I said I didn't want one but..." Inugami muttered.

"You didn't want one? Why not?" Tamazuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd... Rather not talk about that." He coughed. "Ah, I see." Tamazuki muttered and crossed his arms.

Inugami glanced around and noticed... Something off. Something reeked and Inugami wasn't sure of the smell. No, no one farted. "Oi, Tamazuki, do you-" before Inugami could finish his sentence, an Okuri-Inu youkai wrapped his arm around Tamazuki's shoulder.

The white haired wolf youkai started laughing. "Aw! Come on ya two! Yah the only ones sober!" He snickered. _Alcohol_. Alcohol is what he smelt. "I don't drink, Kyouru..." Tamazuki sighed and pushed his arm off him. "Aw, what are ya? Chicken?" He sneered.

Tamazuki frowned at this. "No. Hand me a bottle." Oh god, no... This was quickly loosing sanity. Kyouru continued to laugh as he walked off and returned with at least five bottles of sake in both his hands.

"T-Tamazuki, are you really going to...?" Inugami asked. Tamazuki ignored him and practically started chugging the bottles with a clear face of disgust from the taste. How odd for a Tanuki to not like alcohol!

It was on the 4th bottle that Inugami began to get a headache from the reek of alcohol and everyone shouting "chug! Chug! Chug!". But, much to Inugami's pleasure, they finally stopped when Tamazuki finished all 5 bottles.

The hoard of youkai let out an eardrum shattering cheer. Kyouru slung his arm around Tamazuki once more. "See! It ain't so bad!~" he grinned. "Nnmpf, I suppose so~." Tamazuki slurred. Inugami groaned in annoyance at this. Great... So, was he the only sober one now?

"Seriously, Tamazuki? You could have just said no... You're his lord!" Inugami huffed. Kyouru and Tamazuki snickered at this and Kyouru removed his arm then swayed away from the two for god knows what reason.

"Nnnhm~ don't be such a downer, Inu~." Tamazuki smiled and slouched in the chair. "I'm not being a downer! I just think its ridiculous you did that! I mean, you seem like you're drunk off your ass now!" Inugami growled. Tamazuki's eyes widened and he looked over to his butt. "But my ass is still there!" He gasped.

Inugami groaned at this. "That's not what I meant..." He muttered. "I'm sure you have a nice ass." Tamazuki grinned and put his head on the table. "Wh-what-!? I-I beg your pardon?!" Inugami yelped, blushing slightly.

Tamazuki laughed and stared at his subordinate. "You heard me~." He hummed. "Tch... Drunken idiot..." Inugami muttered. Tamazuki stood up and placed a hand on his head. "Tamazuki?" Inugami asked, looking up at the Tanuki youkai.

Tamazuki bent down to Inugami's height in the chair and continued to have the drunken smile on his face. "What is it?" Inugami attempted to move away as Tamazuki's breath smelt horrid from the alcohol. "You know... You're kinda cute..." Tamazuki hummed. Inugami blushed at this. "Wh-what are you-" Inugami didn't get to finish his sentence as Tamazuki had kissed him. He probably wouldn't have minded if he wasn't drunk as fuck.

Inugami blushed more and he gave a push to Tamazuki to get him off. Tamazuki stumbled a bit at the push. "Aw, rude~." He laughed. "Wh-why the hell did you just do that...!?" Good job, Inugami. Question a drunk. Like you'll actually get a reasonable answer.

"I said you were cute~."

"You're drunk, go and lay down... Everyone here's drunk it seems..." Inugami sighed. "Only if you come with me~." Tamazuki grinned. Inugami blinked in confusion. Over 100 drunk powerful youkai is worse than one drunk powerful Tanuki... He didn't even want a party but at the same time, he really didn't want to be with drunk Tamazuki.

"Why can't you lay down by yourself?" Inugami raised an eyebrow. "Come on!~" Tamazuki whined. Inugami groaned and stood, grabbing his lords wrist and began dragging Tamazuki off into his room. Hopefully he'll shut up...

Inugami opened the door to Tamazuki's room and threw him on the bed. "Sleep. Now." Inugami huffed. "Ruuuude!~" Tamazuki whined. He was about to get back up until Inugami pushed him back down. "No. Bad Inugamigyoubu."

"If I'm so bad then you should-" Inugami clamped his hand over the black haired man's mouth who promptly began laughing his ass off. "Tamazuki, please, just go to sleep..." Inugami groaned and removed his hand. "Only if you sleep with me, cutie~." He grinned.

"I hate you right now..."

"Come on!~"

The brown haired youkai sighed and sat on the bed before laying down next to Tamazuki. "Fine. Now sleep, dammit..." This wasn't any different from how his birthdays were as a child, though, he's never had to end up sleeping with the drunken person. Tamazuki hummed and inched closer to Inugami with a hiccup, snuggling into his chest.

_Dammit, he still reeks..._ Inugami thought. Tamazuki closed his eyes and Inugami stared at him till it was quite clear Tamazuki either passed out or fell asleep. "Idiot..." He sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep with him.

Hopefully Tamazuki will remember at least this much in the morning so he doesn't think something else happened...


End file.
